


B and E Without the B

by zeke899



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeke899/pseuds/zeke899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel winds up drunk at Sebastian's house. Part 2 of 30 day writing challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	B and E Without the B

Living alone since he graduated high school, Sebastian Michaelis thought nothing of it when there were strange noises across his apartment. More often than not, it would be his kittens being too playful with the old cats which earned the young ones a good hiss and they ran away in fear. He learned not to have any stray glasses or vases around the house after a few incidents. However, this was not that case. 

 

The tall man stood after cutting open the last box of papers and turned the corner into his living room. There, he found the body of a thin man with dark blue hair sprawled all over his floor, the door half open. He quickly ran to man and shook him gently.

 

“Hello? Sir, please wake up,” he shook harder. He contemplated calling the police, but that was until he could flip the man over.

 

He couldn’t have been a day over twenty and without a doubt was the most gorgeous man he’s ever laid eyes on. However, he stayed on alert. He knew nothing about this man and sure as hell didn’t know why he was in his house. 

 

“Sir, please get up,” he asked once again while shaking the other’s arm. It emitted a stir from the drunk man and he pulled on his shoulders to sit him up.

 

“Sir, do you know where you’re at?” He asked slowly, hoping he could understand. The younger man opened his eyes, one was a hue darker than the other, Sebastian noticed, and looked around. 

“A-Alois..” he mumbled. “Mmf… Friend..” Sebastian stood and crouched down to pull the other up with him. With some stumbling around, he managed to find his balance. He reached his hands down and patted at the kid’s pockets, finding exactly what he wanted in his back pocket. He pulled out the wallet and opened it. He pulled out the I.D and read his name. Ciel Phantomhive. He was eighteen years old and that alone stopped Sebastian in his tracks. Legally an adult, but he didn’t know this kid and vice versa. He knew he needed to get rid of him but he couldn’t just call the police. 

 

He searched his body for any potential weapons, such as a gun or pocket knife. Nothing was found except a flask that was tucked into his waistband. He led the teen towards the couch and let him flop down before he dumped the contents into the sink. He may not know the kid, but he knew when enough was enough. Besides, what kind of man would be be if he couldn’t take in some drunk kid when he taught them himself?

 

Sebastian was a professor at the college downtown. More often than not, he was used to his students arriving late with hangovers or just not showing up at all. He didn’t like it but there was nothing he could do about it other than report it to his supervisor, which he’s done quite a few times. It didn’t take long for him to learn that nothing would be done and let it be. He felt bad for the poor souls and often gave them water when they walked in.

 

After he cleaned out the flask and set it to dry, he poured water into a cup and walked it over to Ciel.

 

“Here, drink this. It’ll help you later.” He handed the cup over and practically had to feed it to him with how weak the kid was. “Teaches you to drink at your age.” Ciel didn’t say a word and drank the water quietly. When the cup was empty, Sebastian set it aside and rubbed at the teen’s head.

 

“Just… sleep here tonight. Call whoever you need to in the morning.” He stood and left to go fill the cup back up and searched his kitchen drawers for some aspirin. He popped out two pills and set both items on the table beside the couch and pulled over the blanket from the back of the couch to drape over Ciel. One of his cats climbed up and nestled itself into Ciel’s stomach and Sebastian smiled at the sight. He went to his front door and closed it, making sure it was locked this time before retiring to his bed for the night. Little did he knew he would be in deep shit the next morning.

  
  


Ciel woke up early in the morning from noises from the kitchen and cursed out loud. He opened his eyes and looked around the strange apartment. The walls were blank, spare for what seemed to be family portraits… Or were those class photos? He couldn’t tell nor did he care. He sat up slowly and held a hand to his head.

 

“Fuck,” he mumbled and saw the pills by the cup. He picked them up and rolled them between his fingers, hesitant before he swallowed them down and finished the water. 

 

“You’re finally awake. Good.” He turned towards the voice behind him and his breath caught in his throat. 

 

“M-Mr. Michaelis! W-what am I doing here?” He stood quickly and held both hands to his head. “Argh!” He sat back down from the pain.

 

Sebastian smiled at the boy’s pain.

 

“Teaches you to drink at your age. Are you a student?” Ciel nodded slowly.

 

“I need to uh… go. Later,” Ciel stood, slowly this time, and made his way to the door. “Don’t tell anyone I was here and I won’t tell anyone where you live.” He glared at Sebastian. The older man was confused.

 

“Wait, what are you-” The slam of his front door caught him in the middle of his sentence. Saying he was simply confused was an understatement. He didn’t know the kid, but the school was large as were the amount of students he saw every week. He passed it off, thinking that Ciel was afraid that he would say something to someone, but he wouldn’t. He remembered drinking a few times at his age too. However, he didn’t remember ever leaving his wallet at his professor's house.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No fucks were given for the length of this fic. It could so easily be continued, but ain't nobody got time for that. Day 2. Thanks for reading!


End file.
